A Moment Of Valor
by Glacio Drako
Summary: Jasmine takes a vacation to Lake Valor.


Jasmine was reclining on a towel, the wind blowing across the water of Lake Valor. She loved the smell of fresh water in the breeze. She enjoyed the smell of the ocean breeze in Olivine City, but fresh water has its own charm. Her faithful Steelix curled up sleeping around her. _Just some more time and I'll visit the lighthouse in Sunnyshore._ She was hoping to "accidentally" bump into Volkner, and admiring the lighthouse was a natural bonus to her.

There was a rustle in the tall grass behind her. She looked over and saw nothing. Steelix didn't stir, so it probably was a Bidoof or something. The rustling became more pronounced and Steelix raised his head. Now Jasmine was convinced something was there.

"Steelix, Rock Throw!" Jasmine ordered. Steelix chucked a rock and something in the grass yelped. She went over there to see a fainted Houndour. "Oh, sorry about that," she apologized, patting its side.

A loud snarl made Jasmine turn around. A Houndoom had snuck behind her, growling and snapping its jaws at her. It howled and four more showed up, being led by a large one with long horns.

"Uuumm," Jasmine mumbled, fidgeting in her place. "S-sorry about the mix-up. I can take it to the nearest PokéCenter."

The large one, Jasmine assumed it was the alpha male, barked and two Houndoom jumped at either side of her. "Steelix, Sandstorm!"

With a mighty roar Steelix kicked up a sandstorm. _Good. Now that they can't see I'll use this opportunity to beat them up a little until they retreat on their own. _The Houndoom began using Flamethrower to where Steelix had been. The Sandstorm was still going on and there was a lot of noise. Jasmine didn't think she'll get hurt, but she was more worried of Steelix.

The Sandstorm subsided, leaving three Houndoom and her Steelix unconscious. The alpha male arched his back, doing a good job at intimidating Jasmine. The other Houndoom came up behind her and yanked her dress off. Jasmine pushed its snout away, but it made her grab her cardigan's sleeve and started to yank it off. Jasmine didn't realize what it was doing, but whatever it was she's sure as hell not going down without a scuffle. One final tug sent Jasmine flying to the floor and shredded the sleeve off her. Rain drops started to fall, being heralded by a thunder clap. The smaller Houndoom tore the rest of the cardigan and dress off her. Everytime Jasmine tried to get back up it knocked her back down on all fours. Her front became covered in mud.

"I'm sorry!" Jasmine cried, spitting mud out of her mouth. "I didn't mean to! What do you want with me?!"

The smaller Houndoom tore off her brassiere. Jasmine's small breasts bounced out and her nipples immediately got hard by the cold air. Whatever they want with her, she knew that fighting with them will only get her hurt. A yellow stain appeared on the crotch of her panties. Fear coursed through her blood.

The alpha Houndoom started to nuzzle her crotch. "Y-you're interested...i-in t-t-that?" He lapped at her panties, sending shivers up her spine. _I hurt a member of his pack, so my body must be payment. I have transgressed against his family and I'm ready to face this consequence._ He dug his snout more and more into her, and moans danced across her lips.

He tore her panties off. Jasmine blushed. _This is so embarrassing. He's looking at my cunny._ Alpha started to lap her up. "Umph...aaeh...goooou~" She moaned with every lap he took. Her hips gyrated in time with his tongue. Her thighs invitingly spread further, allowing him better access.

Alpha disengaged from her dripping cunt. Jasmine looked underneath her and saw thick globs of liquid dripping to the ground. _I made that? _Alpha climbed halfway up and started to hump. Underneath she could see his balls bouncing back and forth and a purple and red veiny penis came out of his sheath. She never saw a penis before, let alone a Pokemon's. It was curved upward and tapered to a point. The tip began knocking against her clit, and her sweet box opened up to receive.

He tried shifting his weight but he still couldn't get inside her. Deciding that it could only feel better if this progressed, Jasmine took hold of his pulsating member and guided it to her hole. Alpha was taken aback with this, but knew better than to refuse the help of a bitch in heat. He plowed into her with all his might.

"Oh sweet Arceus!" She couldn't help herself. All she wanted was to be dominated by this hound. She shouted out into the storm with great fervor. Sounds that she didn't even know she was capable of making vibrated out of her throat. Alpha seemed to relish making her squeal like a Tepig and instensified the veracity of his thrusts. Snot and spit flew out of her face. She tore out bits of grass and mud. Rain and tears flowed down her cheeks. Her eyes went to the back of her sockets. Her spine waving in tangent with her hips, creating more pleasure than she had ever felt in her life.

"Oh, Arceus! Don't stop! For Dialga's sake, don't you dare fucking stop!" She never knew she was capable of such language. "I've been a bad girl! Plow your bitch!" Jasmine hadn't the faintest idea that cursing while rutting worked so well together. She used to listen in on her parents late at night, but she was embarrassed by the sounds and curses that emanated through the door. Now she knew why.

With a mighty howl that even drowned out the thunderstorm Alpha thrusted deeply into her almost to the end of her vaginal canal and erupted cum. Jasmine looked underneath her too see a few drops of cum had seeped out of her. She had wanted it all to stay inside her. A bulge ballooned at the base of the penis and he forced it into her. Her slit tore and bled some, but her brain was swimming in its own chemical that she didn't even notice it.

"I-I've become your whore, your bitch," Jasmine sighed. She rested her head on her arms, chest heaving and trying to re-oxygenate her. Alpha had turned around while still inside her, their asses rubbing against each other.

She could still feel her womb being filled with spunk. _What would I do if someone discovered me in this disgraceful state?_ If it was even possible that thought made her more aroused. _I would greet them with a howl, of course._


End file.
